


Hole in One

by yawoozyalose



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Glory Hole, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawoozyalose/pseuds/yawoozyalose
Summary: After toying with the idea Jihoon decides to visit a glory hole.





	

Jihoon didn’t keep the door locked for no reason. For the majority of his time, he was engrossed in work but occasionally he’d fire his VPN up and venture into the illustrious world of western pornography. He’d reserve an hour to beat his dick raw, shoot off into tissues he sealed within food containers before throwing them in the trash. He was nothing if not discreet.

His latest searched subject had been glory holes, where two anonymous people could go in and get their rocks off and be on their way. Curiosity had gotten the better of him when he decided to try and search for them in his native Korean. At first finding stories of visits until deeper searching led him to the actual locations of frequented gloryholes within his city. Some of them even in innocuous places like public park restrooms. Ones so close he could travel to them on foot.

The good thing about the company was they were generous with giving the boys free time, and one night when Jihoon gathered his nerve he broke away from the other 12 to pursue his curiosity. He disguised himself with a face mask and pulled up his hoodie, setting out for one identified in a local park restroom.

The stalls were the third and fourth from the sinks, and it being nighttime the bathroom was completely empty. Sure enough, a crude hole had been cut into the wall between the two stalls. Jihoon parked himself in the third stall and waited, entertaining himself on his phone until someone occupied the stall next to him after nearly an hour of browsing the internet.

There were certain codes, Jihoon learned. Not entirely necessary but common courtesy to ensure no mistakes were made. Jihoon cleared his throat three times in succession, that was supposed to signify an interest in partaking in sexual activity. In response, if the party was interested, he was to tap on the barrier three times between them to signify his dick was about to go through the hole.

Sure enough, he heard the taps and he heard the shuffling of clothes and a telltale unzipping. The stranger fed his half-hard dick through the hole and Jihoon realized no amount of firsthand accounts supplemented his inexperience.

So while he built up more nerve, he tentatively stuck his hand out and took the head in hand. He tugged gently, prick responding in approving twitches at the touch.

He’d jerked off to the idea of sucking off a dick anonymously before, but now the task seemed daunting. He didn’t know where to begin, and as he tugged it grew harder and larger in his hand, much larger than he actually believed he could close his mouth around.

But he had come this far, and he slid from the toilet and onto his knees on the ground. He held the cock at the shaft, breathed in to garner the last of his courage before poking a tongue at the tip. It was hot even against his tongue, tasting strong of what he was certain was precum. He opened his mouth up to accommodate his guest, lightly sucking as he brought it in.

What was he so intimidated about? The only worry now was that the stranger wouldn’t return the favor, leaving his own needy cock untended to and hungry. But even then if he came away that night by only sucking his first dick, it would be a satisfactory close to that chapter of his life.

The only gripe with the setup was that Jihoon had no way of receiving any feedback. He wanted to know what his partner liked and disliked, but that did do away with the desired anonymity so he just stuck to doing what he saw in porn. 

He attempted a deepthroat that had him take moments to breathe and would almost surely end in a sore throat before vocal lessons the following day. Wouldn’t that have been something to explain? His members knowing just what he was up to the previous night, a strange dick throat-deep in him using his mouth like a cocksleeve and Jihoon letting him, Jihoon loving every second of it.

He got the tool so spit slick he slid his shaft over the hand with smooth, languid strokes. He tongued the head, actually heard his partner betray a few groans from the other side and Jihoon seriously started to hope his new friend would return the favor.

In hindsight, he should’ve realized it was a warning. He felt it twitch in his mouth before it spurted hot cum right over his tongue and down his throat. He swallowed because he was startled, a little going down the wrong chute and he sputtered around it in his mouth but quickly regained his composure and sucked down every last drop until he was being given nothing more, until the stranger retracted his cock.

Jihoon heard some sounds, of toilet paper ripping, likely wiping any excess off of himself. Of stuffing himself back into clothes and zipping back up. Jihoon waited then, unsure of whether to just stuff his dick in the hole but the stranger then cleared his throat the three successive times and Jihoon was so eager he nearly forgot to tap.

He was already rock hard when he put his dick through the hole, and then managed to see the mouth of the stranger. Smooth faced from what he saw, realizing it was another young man like him. He briefly wondered about the face on the other side but the stranger was far more gungho than Jihoon had been, taking Jihoon almost immediately into his mouth.

He couldn’t quite focus on a single thought after that, eyes shut tight to just relish in the feeling of the hot, wet mouth suckling his cock. It definitely beat a night of masturbating in the studio. The tongue on him felt like it knew just the right buttons to push, just the way to please Jihoon.

He was proud himself for lasting nearly as long as the stranger before he was milked dry, exploding in the eager mouth on him. Just as Jihoon did, the mouth swallowed everything he had to offer. The stranger was a little more playful, displaying his now empty mouth to show he’d taken everything.

Just the same, Jihoon did a crude clean up and waited for the stranger to leave first before he set out himself. He slipped back into his studio, continued his work but every time he closed his eyes he felt a ghost of that pleasure and a surge of the thrill in the pit of his stomach. He still couldn’t believe he actually went through with it.

The night passed and morning came, Jihoon unusually giddy after the exciting night, so much so that even the other boys noticed how cheery he was that morning. His throat was a little tired. When he spoke it was passable, but during vocal lessons his voice was very noticeably strained.

He didn’t miss how Mingyu stared as Jihoon led a warm up, and realized soon enough why when it was Mingyu’s turn to lead one. His voice was just as strained.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t perform unprotected oral sex on strangers, kids.


End file.
